Mr Deja vu
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Seto x Katsuya] Días pasados que por más que quiera jamás volverán. ¿Porque deje que el pasado se lo llevara a él también? [Shonen Ai]


**Mr. Deja vu **

_Por: Namida no Yuka Kyo _

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **Yu-Gi-Oh!** no es mío.

**Advertencia** (favor leer): **Seto Kaiba x Katsuya Jounochi**. One-shot.

* * *

Antes de empezar el fic

_Cursivas:_ Pensamientos de Katsuya

**Negritas**: Flash backs, recuerdos, o como les conozcan -o-

* * *

Camino despacio entre las calles, cada una de ellas me recuerda algo en especifico y a la vez no me trae nada grato, pequeños recuerdos sin sabor, que quedaron olvidados en el pasado. Uno que de vez en cuando me gusta volver a recordar...

Un joven de rubios cabellos camina despacio y cabizbajo por las frías y solitarias calles, arriba de su cabeza las nubes son grises, nostálgicas, algunas personas corren pasando de largo a su lado intentando llegar a tiempo a un lugar para protegerse, salvándose de ser mojado por la lluvia que amenaza por caer.

_Días pasados que por más que quiera jamás volverán... _

_Por mas que desee que los mismos sean algo mas, que un recuerdo en mi corazón... _

Hacia frío, incluso aun mas del que se esperaba para una lluviosa tarde de otoño, largos abrigos y suéteres eran usados, pero parecía que el clima no le afectaba, vestido en un simple pantalón de mezclilla negro, una delgada playera negra sin mangas debajo de una camisa de mangas largas de un color azul que le sentaba tan bien, con su cabello rubio, demasiado corto, incluso levantado ahora en suaves picos, pero que no le hacia perder esa gracia del pasado, lo único que había cambiado era su rostro.

No sonreía mas...

Y sus ojos...

Ya no brillaban como antaño llenos de felicidad, estaban opacos, nublando el cálido color castaño que tenían...

_¿Porque deje que el pasado se lo llevara a él también?_

Katsuya, ese era él, pero si alguna de las personas que lo hubiesen conocido en el pasado se lo encontrara en su camino, nadie le reconocería. Sus ojos dejaron de mirar al cielo, sus manos se escondieron protegiéndolas del frío, al momento de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, nuevamente con la cabeza gacha, volvió a alejarse, caminado en silencio.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Las paredes grises de aquel imponente edificio le saludaron fríamente, aquel lugar que en el pasado resplandecía con cada uno de los reflejos en los vidrios que lo cubrían, ahora estaban opacos y le recibían con apatía. Pero nunca mas ahí, volvería a entrar. El dueño de aquel edificio jamás había vuelto a pisarlo.

Kaiba Corporation... Estaba sola...

Igual que él...

Jounochi dejo entrever en sus ojos un leve tajo de tristeza, aunque el mismo se borro de inmediato, dejando sus pupilas castañas tranquilas. Recuerdos, aquella ciudad estaba llena de ellos, ese edificio, la calle por la que transitaba, los pequeños locales alrededor de la misma. Remembranzas dispersas en aquella tarde nublada y fría.

Una suave llovizna comenzó a cubrir de leve roció sus ropas y cabellos, acomodo un poco mas el cuello de su camisa, intentando protegerse de la fría corriente de aire que le había golpeado de improviso. Comenzó a caminar otra vez, dejando tras su espalda el frío edificio que con nostalgia en el pasado quedaba una vez más.

Una suave voz, que se convirtió en un grito, llamo su atención, el corazón le latió con fuerza y no pudo mas que correr hacia el callejón donde había escuchado que le llamaban... pero estaba solo... no había nadie en aquel lugar...

_Este callejón... lo recuerdo... _

Una de las paredes sucias y oscuras fue tocada por sus dedos, los relieves irregulares de los ladrillos fueron recorridos por sus yemas. Si, aquel lugar, había sido el ultimo que visito cuando aun era duelista. Y también el ultimo donde había peleado contra él hacia tanto años atrás.

**¡No te dejare Kaiba! Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga no volveré a perder... **

Aquellas palabras dichas con sorna habían salido de sus labios y ahora le taladraban el cerebro repitiéndose incontables veces.

**Aunque digas que es inútil, siempre estaré ahí, cerca de ti, siempre... **

Llevo sus manos a la cabeza enterrando sus dedos entre sus cabellos húmedos. Quería que se detuvieran, que ya no regresaran aquellas palabras, pero se negaban a hacerlo.

_Pero al final nunca estuve cerca... no luche por estar ahí... _

Salió corriendo del callejón, con los ojos cerrados sin fijarse a donde iba, tropezó algunas veces con las personas que se topaban a su paso, pero no pidió perdón, ya nunca mas desde hacia tanto.

Katsuya en aquel duelo no había perdido...

Aunque tampoco ganado...

El duelo jamás había terminado...

Las nubes en el cielo se hicieron mas negras y amenazantes, varios gritos de susto se escucharon y es que aquel relámpago brillante que paso iluminando el cielo, rugió con demasiad fuerza, encandeciendo a todo aquel infortunado que no pudiese evitar oírlo.

_No puedo recuperar el tiempo perdido... no puedo... _

Las fuertes y rabiosas gotas cayeron con fuerza en el suelo, frías y claras, mas relámpagos y varios truenos. Se esperaba una tormenta, pero no tan fuerte como la que en esos momentos se presentaba. Y por si aquello fuese demasiado poco, el ambiente se enfrió un poco mas. Leves bocanadas de calor eran soltadas por las bocas que hablaban o simplemente respiraban. Todo en aquella tarde de otoño...

_No estas aquí... nunca mas lo estarás... _

_Desde aquel día lo comprendí... y desde entonces el reloj no se ha vuelto a mover... _

La azulada camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo, débiles gotitas bajaban por su rostro, escurriendo de su cabello bajando por sus mejillas, aunque si hubiese seguido bajo la lluvia, estas se confundirían con las lagrimas que desde hacia rato había dejado bajar.

_Todas las noches escucho tu voz... justo como hace algunos minutos atrás... _

_Llamándome... dispersándose solo hasta el alba con un grito... _

_¿Por qué te deje?... _

_¿Dónde estas?... _

Katsuya escondió su rostro entre las rodillas de su pernas dobladas, despegando su espalda que hasta aquellos momentos había tenido recargada contra el tronco de aquel imponente árbol, que ahora con sus protectoras ramas impedían que la lluvia llegara hasta él. Abrazo sus piernas, mientras sollozaba. Las furiosas gotas de lluvia acallaban sus lamentos con su fuerte caída.

_Yo lo sabia... sabia lo que sufrías... _

_Sabia que estabas enterado de lo que yo guardaba en mi interior... _

_Tu fuiste fuerte... para mi... para ti... para los dos... _

_Tu debilidad... Y aun así..._

La lluvia dejo de caer y el dejo de llorar. Cuantas veces él le había repetido que lo que menos le gustaba era verle así, demasiadas, pero ahora que no estaba, no podía evitarlo, aunque lo quisiera. Limpio sus mejillas con sus dedos, antes de volver a enterrar el rostro en sus rodillas. Ajeno a la persona que se había detenido a un lado suyo. Ajeno a todo lo demás que no fuesen sus pensamientos.

_Yo fui quien estuvo contigo, cuidándote, cuidándome, curando aquellas heridas que teníamos en el corazón... _

_Y solo así pude conocerte en verdad... _

_Pude descubrir a la persona que llevabas oculta de todos los demás... _

_Y solo a mi me regalaste tu primer sonrisa verdadera... _

_Y fuiste tu quien me enseño lo que era la bondad por primera vez... _

_El amor y la calidez... _

_Algo que no te pude dar... _

Otro sollozo, el sonido de un encendedor prendiéndose, pero no importaba, después de todo aquella persona no hablaba y a él no le daba la gana hablar.

_No quiero... decir adiós... por eso me niego a dejar de vivir en este pasado... _

_Aunque me atormente... _

_Aunque me duela..._

Levanto levemente el rostro, mirando con sus cansados ojos castaños, el pequeño corredor húmedo, la verde vegetación mojada, el cielo azul, claro, libre de aquellas nubes grises que lo habían atormentado, la tormenta por ahora se había terminado, aunque tal vez con mas fuerza volvería.

_Volverás... lo sé... _

_Y no estaré solo... _

_Porque vendrás aquí... por mi... _

_Creeré en el hilo carmesí atado invisiblemente en mi meñique... _

_Ese mismo que me une a ti..._

Una suave bocanada de aire fue soltada, junto con el grisáceo humo producto de un cigarrillo, Katsuya no giro el rostro, ¿Para que? Seguramente era una de esas tantas personas que como los demás no significaba nada para él.

.-Vaya siempre te ha gustado dejar esperando a las personas... ¿No es así?.-

Aquella voz, ese sarcasmo y al mismo tiempo la preocupación marcada en la misma...

¿Acaso aquello podía ser posible?...

Jounochi se giro rápidamente quedando frente a frente de aquel sujeto, el mismo sonrió suavemente, deleitándose con la expresión asombrada del joven, soltó otra bocanada de aire mezclada con humo del cigarrillo que mantenía en su boca.

.-Parece que buscabas a alguien.-

Los azules ojos brillantes le miraron antes de mover sus dedos acomodando el largo flequillo en pico de cabellos castaños dejándolo a un lado de su nariz como siempre.

.- ¿Y dime lo encontraste?.-

La sonrisa que alguna vez creyó muerta había vuelto a posarse en sus labios, el semblante triste de su rostro desaprecio y sus castaños ojos brillaron llenos de lagrimas, aunque también inundados de alegría.

.-Hem... Sí.- susurro feliz Katsuya. El joven de cabellera castaña sonrió también correspondiendo al rubio.

.-Te he vuelto a encontrar Seto.-

Kaiba solo asintió, levantando una de sus manos tendiéndosela a Jounochi para que la tomara y lo hizo, pero solo después de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, para que decirle cuanto lo había extrañado. Después de todo ambos lo sabían, las palabras sobraban y ahora también era parte del pasado.

El hilo rojo brillaba... los amantes se habían reencontrado...

La sonrisa en ambos había vuelto, las emociones, los sentimientos, caminaron juntos otra vez, aquellos tiempos de antaño habían vuelto y quien sabe...

Tal vez y este nuevo tiempo... seria para siempre...

_Para siempre... _

_Y en el pasado te quedaras... _

_Mi antiguo yo... _

_Mr. Deja Vu.._

/Owari/

N de la Yuka: Hacia milenios que no venia a visitar por acá con un fic xD aunque claro siempre son one-shots xD. Ya se! Ta patoso y feo xD dedicado especialmente pa Elen y Noriko, aunque quien sabe si la segunda lo vaya a leer -o-... yo creo que no T.t


End file.
